Dans un bus
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: SDK transporté en Europe, au milieu du XXème siècle. En ces temps où la guerre déchire le continent, et où la vie devient compliquée pour certaines personnes, une rencontre va boulverser deux vies, va changer deux personnes... "Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un bus, le 16 juillet 1942". Akira


_ -Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un bus, le 16 juillet 1942..._

La fillette ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il y avait eu un bruit, elle en était sûre. Un bruit qui l'avait réveillée. Elle s'assit, écouta.

Trois coups secs frappés à la porte. Des voix.

-OUVREZ ! OUVREZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! POLICE !

La fillette sauta de son lit et courut dans la chambre de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle constata que son père était toujours là. Généralement, lorsqu'une telle situation se présentait, il descendait à la cave, pour se cacher, avec les autres pères, les autres de l'immeuble. Les policiers ne prenaient que les hommes, et tous le savaient. Mais là, à cet instant, il était debout, dans la chambre, fixant la porte d'entrée.

La fillette eut peur, très peur. Ils allaient l'emmener ! Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais sa mère l'interrompit en la prenant dans ses bras. Son père alla ouvrir.

Deux policiers, en civil, chapeaux et imperméables noirs apparurent. Ils entrèrent sans y avoir été invités. L'un d'eux regarda un papier qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Nous avons un mandat d'arrêt.

La femme rejoignit son mari, son enfant toujours serrée contre sa poitrine.

-Ceux dont le nom suit doivent nous suivre : Fubuki Mibu, Hitoki Mibu, et Tokito Mibu.

La mère pâlit :

-La... la petite aussi ? Mais... comment... pourquoi... vous...

Elle semblait prête à défaillir. Son mari prit la parole :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit. C'est des hommes qu'il vous faut, non ? Des hommes pour travailler. Que feriez-vous, de femmes et d'enfants ?

-Les ordres sont les ordres, répondit le policier en haussant les épaules. Allez, faites vos valises, et plus vite que ça. Un conseil : prenez de quoi vous couvrir. Et de la nourriture, pour deux ou trois jours. Activez ! On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Résignée, Hitoki déposa sa fille à terre, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Celle-ci partit dans sa chambre, et revint quelques minutes après avec des petites couvertures que son père empaqueta dans un sac. Sa mère prenait un peu d'argent, et de nourriture. Le silence régnait. Les policiers s'impatientaient, la fillette tremblait, son père cherchait une issue pour sa fille et sa femme, et cette dernière se disait qu'il fallait que les autres soient au courant, pour leur donner la moindre chance de sauver l'un des leurs. C'est alors qu'une chose à laquelle nul ne s'attendit se produisit : Hitoki laissa tomber par terre les couverts en argent qu'elle tenait, et se précipita vers la fenêtre, avant qu'un des eux agents n'ait pu l'arrêter. Elle ouvrit grand la vitre, se pencha à l'extérieur, et hurla :

-LES ENFANTS ! ILS PRENNENT AUSSI LES ENFANTS ! ILS PRENNENT...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase : un policier l'avait tirée violemment en arrière. Le second la gifla, et la frappa dans le ventre. Tokito voulut se précipiter vers sa mère, mais Fubuki fut plus rapide : il s'interposa entre sa femme et les agents. Ils se défièrent de regard. La fillette, pendant ce temps, alla retrouver sa mère, et l'aida à se relever.

-Grouillez vous, on part dans deux minutes, finit par lâcher un policier.

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la cour de l'immeuble. Lorsque tout le monde sembla être là, ils sortirent. Des bus attendaient. On les força à monter. Bousculades, cris, plaintes. Des insultes, des mots, comme "bon débarras !", "y'en a marre de la vermine !", "foutez-les tous dehors, ces sales youpins !".

Hitoki serra fort la main de sa fille.

"Ne pars surtout pas ailleurs, compris ?" lui avait-elle dit.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent des les bus, les bousculades et bagarres furent fortes. Tokito se retrouva ballottée dans tous les sens. Elle ne savait plus où était son père. Mais elle sentait toujours sa mère, dans la paume de sa main. C'est alors qu'un bambin passa en courant, fonçant dans la foule. Et le seul lien qui rattachait encore le fillette à ses repère fut brisé. Plus rien dans la main. Vide. Elle hurla : "MAMAAAAN !". Mais les cris de la foule, les cris des autres couvrirent sa voix. Elle ne put faire autrement que de suivre le mouvement. On montait. Dans des bus différents. Un homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'aida. Il la porta, puis lui passa sa petite valise. Elle aurait voulu lui demander où était sa mère, mais il ne semblait pas enclin à lui répondre. Peut-être l'ignorait-il. Il y avait tant de gens !

Tokito chercha alors ses parents du regard. Rien. Aucune trace. Certainement qu'ils avaient dû monter dans un autre véhicule. Elle marcha, jusqu'à l'arrière, là où on pouvait rester dehors, là où, au moins, elle n'étoufferait pas. C'était drôle : un petite fille, de dix ans, valise à la main, essayant de se débrouiller comme une grande.

A l'arrière du bus, il y avait un peu moins de monde. Elle alla jusqu'à la balustrade. Le convoi démarra. Elle cherchait toujours ses parents des yeux. Elle espérait qu'elle les reverrait, une fois arrivés. Arrivés ? Mais où ? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle se cramponna à la barrière, la valise coincée entre les jambes. Elle avait peur. Peur sans personne avec elle. Peur au milieu de tous ces gens, qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

C'est alors, qu'elle le vit. Un petit garçon, comme elle, seul. Il devait avoir à peu près son âge. Mais il semblait si s'approcha de lui. Il la regarda, intrigué.

-Toi aussi tu as perdu tes parents ? demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

-Mon père, il a déjà été emmené. Et ma mère, elle est morte en couches, il y a trois mois. Alors je vivais chez ma tante. Et ils sont arrivés. Elle n'était pas sur leur liste. Moi oui. Comme ma mère. Mais comme elle était morte, j'ai dû y aller seul. Ma tante a supplié de ne pas m'emmener. Ils ont refusé. Alors elle leur a demandé de m'accompagner. Refusé aussi. Alors je suis seul. C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

Tokito fut surprise qu'il lui ait livré tant de choses, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement dans la même situation, des liens se créaient plus vite que d'habitude.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le garçon.

-Tokito. Et toi ?

-Akira.

-C'est un joli nom.

-Merci. Tokito aussi c'est joli.

Il sourit.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda la fillette.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu as peur ? Tu as perdu tes parents ?

-Oui. Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serai là, je suis assez débrouillard.

Tokito sourit à son tour. Elle se sentait un peu plus calme. Elle n'était plus toute seule. Il y avait ce garçon, maintenant. Elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance pour la suite.

* * *

Puanteur, plaintes, cris, larmes, désespoir, espoir, incompréhension. Il semblait à Tokito que c'était tout cela qui se mêlait dans cette endroit clos. Sans parler de la faim, la soif, l'épuisement, la peur, la peur de l'inconnu, du futur.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient enfermés là. Tokito n'avait pas pu retrouver ses parents. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle se souvenait de sa mère : "_Ne pars surtout pas ailleurs, compris ?_". Était-ce de sa faute, si elles avaient été séparée ? Était-ce elle, qui avait désobéi à sa mère ? Non, elle ne le pensait pas. Pour rien au monde elle ne l'aurait quitté volontairement. Elle avait trop peur, seule, dans un monde si vaste et inconnu.

Elle connaissait peu Paris. Elle y avait aménagé avec ses parents lorsqu'elle avait six ans. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était, là. Tout ce qu'elle savait, était ce qu'elle voyait... ou ce que qu'elle ne voyait pas. Elle ne voyait pas ses parents, ils n'étaient pas avec elle. Elle était seule. Elle voyait des gradins, des gens entassés, des gens, et encore des gens. Partout du monde. Des centaines, parqués dans cet endroit clos. En bas des gradins, un terrain circulaire. Des tentes avaient été plantées. Avec une croix rouge. Des médecins. L'odeur était insoutenable. Depuis longtemps, les toilettes avaient été bouchée. Maintenant, les gens se résignaient à faire par terre, devant les autres, sans aucune pudeur. La faim tenaillait tous les estomacs. La soif brûlait les gorges. Un point d'eau, pour des centaines de personnes. Et rien à manger. Jusqu'à quand durera cet enfer ?

-Cet endroit est le vélodrome d'hiver, plus communément appelé vel d'hiv.

Cette voix sortit Tokito de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers Akira, assis à côté d'elle.

-On y faisait des courses de vélo, sur la piste. Nous sommes rue Nélaton, dans le XVème.

La fillette ne répondit rien. Elle assimilait ce que lui avait dit son ami. Elle replia ses jambes sur sa poitrine, et posa son menton dessus. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis trop longtemps ils étaient enfermés, et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Un fois, elle avait interrogé un des policiers qui les gardaient. Il avait haussé les épaules, et répondu que les ordres étaient les ordres. Ensuite, elle avait voulu demander au chef policier. Mais Akira l'avait retenue, disant que c'était un très mauvaise idée.

Alors que Tokito réfléchissait, un cri déchira l'air, couvrant tout autre bruit, et elle aperçu quelque chose tomber. Lorsqu'elle regarda la piste, elle vit, allongée sur le ventre, un femme, serrant contre elle son bébé. Du sang jonchait le sol. Certainement que les deux avaient eu le crâne éclaté à leur arrivée. Des murmures, quelques cris, des pleures, parcoururent la foule. Un suicide. Encore un.

Tokito se recroquevilla. Tant de morts. Des morts innocents. A chaque fois que l'un d'eux venait à tomber, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer que ça pouvait très bien être son père, ou sa mère, à la place du mort. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait leur arriver -personne ne le savait. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, elle était confrontée de très près à la Mort. Peut-être que les policiers attendaient que tous fassent de même. Jusqu'à ce que le piste ne soit qu'une mer de sang. Plusieurs fois, lorsqu'elle avait vu une femme désespérée, ou un couple ne sachant que faire se jeter dans le vide, elle avait été tentée de faire pareille. Après tout, ses parents n'étaient plus, qui pourrait l'en empêcher ? Puis elle pensait à Akira. Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'ils resteraient ensemble. Elle devait lui faire confiance, il trouverait un solution. Cette pensée l'avait à chaque fois ramenée à elle.

Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule. Tokito cessa de trembler, et leva les yeux vers son ami. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras, et lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes. La fillette se mit à pleurer. A chaudes larmes. C'en était trop. Il y avait eu trop de cadavres ici, sous ses yeux enfantins. Elle pleura sur l'épaule d'Akira. Les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elles coulaient pour ces gens suicidés, pour ses parents, peut-être morts, pour tous les autres, qui souffraient avec elle, dans cet endroit du XVème arrondissement, mais aussi pour ceux qui criaient de douleur bien loin : les prisonniers de guerre, ceux qu'on avait déjà emmenés vers une destination inconnu, comme le père d'Akira qui devait souffrir d'être séparé de sa famille et de savoir -peut-être- que sa femme était décédée, ceux qu'on torturait dans les caves pour leur faire avouer où se trouvent leurs complices. Toutes ces larmes étaient pour eux, mais elles étaient aussi dues à la rage. La rage de ne pas comprendre, la rage d'être enfermée sans explication, la rage de l'injustice.

* * *

Cohue, désordre. Depuis qu'on leur avait annoncé qu'on les faisait sortir de là, tous se précipitaient. Certes, ils n'étaient pas libres, mais n'importe quel endroit valait mieux qu'ici.

Tokito était bousculée dans tous les sens. Elle tenait fermement la main d'Akira dans la sienne. Elle ne comptait pas la lâcher comme cela s'était passé avec sa mère.

Dehors, des camions attendaient. On y faisait monter les gens. On aidait les plus petits. Tous étaient heureux de pouvoir respirer l'air frais. D'échapper à la puanteur. Quel bonheur !

Tokito faisait enter dans ses poumons un grande bouffée d'oxygène quand elle vit, parmi la foule, un visage familier. Elle ! C'était elle ! Presque sans en prendre conscience, elle lâcha la main de son ami, et se précipita vers _elle_.

-Maman ! Maman ! hurla-t-elle.

Le femme se retourna, et, lorsqu'elle vit sa fillette, elle pleura de joie en la réceptionnant dans ses bras.

-Tokito ! Ma petite Tokito ! Dieu soit loué ! Tu es là ! Oh, mon enfant ! Tu es là, et je ne te laisserai plus jamais !

-Tokito ! Tokito !

Akira arriva en courant. Hitoki le regarda, intriguée, mais les yeux pleins de douceur.

-Maman, voici Akira. C'est mon ami, et c'est grâce à lui que je me sens aussi bien maintenant. Il m'a beaucoup aidée, tu sais.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de Tokito, sourit la mère.

-Il est tout seul, et je ne veux pas l'abandonner. J'aimerais qu'il reste avec nous !

-Bien sûr. Je ne vais pas laisser un pauvre petit garçon tout seul, surtout lorsqu'il a été si gentil avec mon enfant. Akira, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête. Puis on les fit monter dans un camion, tous les trois. Lorsque le convoi partit, Hitoki dit qu'elle se savait pas où se trouvait son mari. Elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui. Elle priait intérieurement tous les soirs pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, mais elle ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet de ses propres peurs, pour ne pas inquiéter les deux enfants, qui avaient encore la chances de connaître l'insouciance.

Le trajet ne dura pas très longtemps. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine campagne. Devant eux, se dressaient des poteaux avec du fil barbelé. Au loin, ils virent des sortes de baraques. Il faisait très chaud. Le terrain était en terre, l'herbe poussait de tous les côtés.

Les policiers les firent entrer à l'intérieur de cet étrange camp. Ils marchèrent le long d'une allée. Tokito tenait la main de sa mère :

-On est où, maman ?

-A Beaune-la-Rolande, répondit Akira. J'ai aperçu un écriteau. C'est une petite ville près de Paris, expliqua-t-il.

-Alors on est pas parti en Allemagne ?

Hitoki secoua la tête. La remarque de sa fille éveilla en elle une curiosité. Il n'était pas en Allemagne. Que voulaient-ils faire d'eux, en les laissant en France ?

A l'intérieur du camp, on sépara les hommes, des femmes et des jeunes enfants. Puis on les fit entrer dans des baraquements. Les "lits" étaient des sortes de châlits, à deux étages, recouverts de paille. Hitoki déposa leurs affaires sur l'étage du bas. Que faisaient-ils là ? Pourquoi les gardait-on en France ? Qu'attendait-on d'eux ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il que les policiers français, pourquoi pas des allemands ? Tant de question se bousculaient dans sa tête.

* * *

La lune brillait, et ses rayon balayaient les dormeurs, allongés sur leurs planches. Hitoki n'arrivait pas à trouver les sommeil. Elle assise, les jambes pendants, ses pieds nus touchant le terre sèche. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux enfants, dormant à côté d'elle. Elle sourit. Ils ressemblaient à des anges. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours -elle ne savait plus exactement combien- qu'ils étaient dans le camp. On ne leur faisait rien faire, pas de travaux forcés. Cependant, les conditions sanitaires étaient épouvantables, et la nourriture insuffisante. Mais elle était encore en vie, sa fille était avec elle. Seul lui manquait son mari.

Depuis deux jours, Tokito toussait, mais pas énormément. Cela ne semblait pas être bien grave. Hitoki pensait qu'elle avait dû attraper un petite irritation de la gorge. Rien de bien dangereux. Elle espérait que ça passerait vite, surtout avec le manque de médecins et de médicaments.

Une toux, sèche, régulière, violente, la sortit de ses pensées. Elle regarda sa fille, et la vit, courbée en deux, qui toussait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Tokito, murmura-t-elle, en essayant de la lever.

Akira se réveilla, et aida Hitoki. Cependant, les toux ne cessa pas, pire, elle grandissait. Tokito semblait s'asphyxier. Sa mère l'assit complètement, mais rien n'y fit. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à vomir.

-Quelqu'un est médecin parmi vous ? demanda alors Hitoki, à voix haute. Ma fille ne va pas bien.

Certains lui intimèrent de se taire, mais une femme alla vers eux.

-Je suis médecin, murmura-t-elle.

La toux de Tokito semblait se calmer, mais elle avait de la fièvre.

-Maman, gémit-elle. Je ne me sens pas bien.

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Un médecin va t'examiner.

Après un long examen, la femme se tourna vers Hitoki :

-La diphtérie.

Hitoki pâlit. Mais la femme la rassura. Elle avait, dans les quelques médicaments qu'elle avait emporté, quelque chose pour Tokito. La mère soupira de soulagement, et Akira esquissa un sourire. Heureusement que cette femme était là et avait répondu à l'appel.

* * *

La chaleur de l'été était accablante. Akira était à l'intérieur de la baraque, assis aux côtés de Tokito qui dormait. Sa toux de la nuit s'était peu à peu calmée, elle vomissait de moins en moins. Malgré cela, la fièvre subsistait, mais la femme médecin -qui s'appelait Anka- avait dit que ce n'était pas grave ; elle tomberait bientôt.

Hitoki était sortit chercher leur ration de pain, et avait confié sa fille à Akira. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva les deux enfants dans la position dans laquelle elle les avait laissé. Elle tendit au garçon du pain, réveilla la fillette, et l'aida à s'asseoir, puis à manger.

Peu après, Anka arriva, examina de nouveau Tokito, et rassura sa mère : elle allait guérir, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle s'assit avec eux, et ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. N'en pouvant plus de ce vide oppressant, Hitoki demanda à la femme médecin d'où elle venait, si elle avait une famille avec elle, ici, dans ce camp.

-Je suis née à Paris, expliqua-t-elle. En revanche, mes parents viennent de Pologne. Tous les deux. Ils se sont mariés là-bas, avant d'arriver en France. Mon père aussi, était médecin. Ma mère a été dactylographe à une époque, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je suis fiancée, à un non-juif. Il s'est engagé dans la résistance, mais depuis plusieurs mois, je n'ai plus de nouvelles. J'ai eu un enfant de lui, qui malheureusement n'a pas survécu au manque de nourriture, de soins et d'eau au Vel d'Hiv. Mon père a été emmené avant moi. Ma mère a été arrêtée en même temps que moi, mais elle aussi est décédée, peu de temps après mon enfant. Maintenant, je me retrouve seule.

Hitoki ne sut rien dire. Tous, ici, avaient perdu des membres de leur famille. Ils avaient été emmenés, tués, ou encore avaient disparus. En temps de guerre, cela n'est pas rare.

* * *

Tokito se raidit lorsqu'elle les vit. En uniforme, dans un camion. Ils en descendirent, mitraillette à la main. Un homme, arborant la fière casquette SS arriva, et cria :

-_Achtung !_

Tous les soldats se mirent au garde-à-vous. Puis l'homme alla vers un des policiers français. Celui-là même qui était arrivé dans leur baraque, pour leur annoncer qu'ils partaient tous, femmes, enfants, et hommes. Bien que présents, ces derniers étaient séparés de leur conjointes par des barbelés. Même lorsqu'on leur disait qu'ils partaient, on ne les autorisait pas à se réunir, en famille, en couple !

Le policier, qui avait fini d'écouter ce que l'allemand avait à dire se dirigea vers la foule, silencieuse, impatiente, intriguée, ou peut-être inquiète, par ce qu'il allait annoncer.

-On nous informe qu'il n'y aura pas transports pour tout le monde. C'est pourquoi, les enfants, de douze ans et moins, resteront ici !

Il y eu un silence, puis la révolte éclata. Autant chez les pères que chez les mères :

-Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Laissez au moins les mères avec eux !

-Ils sont trop petits pour se débrouiller seuls !

-Ils ne peuvent pas être sans leur mère !

-Ils doivent être accompagnés !

-Monstres ! Faire ça à de si petits enfants !

-Salauds !

Tous hurlaient. Les hommes s'accrochaient au grillage, quitte à se faire saigner les mains. Les femmes semblaient prêtes à déferler sur les policiers, qui tentaient de gérer la situation. Tokito regarda Akira, qui restait muet.

Tout à coup, il y eu un bruit de mitraillette. Les allemands venaient de tirer en l'air. Puis ils braquèrent leurs armes vers les prisonniers. Ceux-ci se turent immédiatement, la peur au ventre. Le SS fit un signe aux soldats, qui remontèrent dans le camion, et repartirent. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les français avec les français. Et le cauchemar recommença. Séparation. Encore. Mais cette fois, Tokito s'était jurée de ne pas laisser partir sa mère. Pas sans elle. Tout autour d'elle, s'était la cohue, les cri, les déchirement. Les policiers disaient "Toi là, et toi là-bas". Les mères désespérés s'accrochaient à leur enfant, elles hurlaient, elles pleuraient. Elles ne voulaient pas laisser ce qu'elles considéraient comme une partie d'elles. C'en été hors de question !

Lorsqu'un policier tenta de séparer Hitoki de sa fille, celle-ci s'agrippa à la main de sa mère en criant.

-Laissez-moi ma fille ! protesta la femme. Tokito !

Alors le policier employa la manière forte. Il gifla Hitoki, qui, sous le choc, lâcha son enfant et tomba en arrière.

-Mamaaaaaaan !

L'homme fit reculer la fillette qui se débattait de toutes ses forces. Il la jeta par terre, et se retourna pour voir Hitoki qui revenait vers sa fille, les joues trempées de larmes. Akira aidait Tokito à se relever, quand la femme les prit tout les deux dans ses bras, malgré le policier qui tentait de l'en empêcher.

-Écoutez, tous les deux : il faut que vous partiez. Vous... vous m'entendez ? Sauvez-vous, sauvez votre vie ! Partez d'ici ! Prenez soin de vous et... et surtout, restez ensemble. On est toujours plus fort à deux.

Elle sanglotait. Ensuite, il semblait à Tokito que le reste était un rêve. Sa mère, frappée de nouveau, par une matraque ou un objet dans ce genre. Son visage, couvert de larmes, sa lèvre saignant, se syeux, si rassurants, et sa dernière phrase avant d'être emmenée avec toutes les autres femmes, criant, hurlant, pleurant :

_-Je t'aime Tokito._

* * *

Un murmure tira la fillette de sa longue léthargie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais il la rassurait. Elle ne savait pas qui parlait, mais peu importe. Elle se sentait ne sécurité. Le murmure reprit. Il devint insistant. Elle fit un effort pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-...o

O ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

-...kito

De mieux en mieux !

-Tokito ?

Tiens... cela lui disait quelque chose. Ce mot. Tokito. La fillette ouvrit les yeux, et vit, penché au-dessus d'elle, le visage d'Akira, qui l'appelait :

-Tokito ?

Elle cligna des yeux, et remua un peu, pour lui signifiait qu'elle était réveillée. Ils étaient plongés dans la pénombre, allongés sur les planches du châlit. Elle se redressa, et constata que la baraque était presque vide. Alors elle se souvint de cet horrible moment. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Elle se tourna vers Akira :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Ta mère a dit qu'il fallait absolument sortir d'ici. pendant que tu étais inconsciente, j'ai repéré un défaut dans les barbelés. Nous pourrions nous y glisser, et sortir d'ici.

-Depuis combien de temps, je suis inconsciente ?

-Deux jours. Tiens, ta ration de pain, que j'ai récupérée pour toi.

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. Gardons la, pour quand on sera dehors.

-Alors tu me suis ?

-Bien sûr ! Maman a dit qu'il fallait qu'on reste tous les deux, non ? Quand partons nous ?

-Peu avant le lever du soleil. Il nous faudra attendre une ou deux heures, je pense.

Akira enveloppa le pain de Tokito dans un torchon qu'une gentille femme qui s'occupait d'eux lui avait donné. Il y ajouta les deux pommes qu'ils avaient reçu par un colis humanitaire envoyé par la Croix-Rouge pour les enfants qui étaient condamnés à restés dans le camp encore quelques temps.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, les deux enfants attendirent. Quand l'heure vint, ils se glissèrent silencieusement à l'extérieur. A l'horizon, le ciel commençait à se dégager. La fraîcheur de la nuit les soulageait de l'écrasante chaleur de la journée.

A pas de loup, ils se dirigèrent vers un endroit, indiqué par Akira. Effectivement, il y avait un trou, pas bien grand, mais assez pour qu'ils puissent s'y glisser.

-Vas-y, chuchota le garçon.

Il essaya de soulever un peu plus le barbelé, et Tokito se mit à plat ventre pour passer. Lorsqu'elle fut de l'autre côté, son ami lui donna le petit paquet de nourriture, avant de se faufiler à son tour. Quand tout deux furent de l'autre côté des barbelés, ils coururent. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul but : aller le plus loin possible. L'aube pointait. Bientôt, on remarquerait la disparition de deux enfants. On donnerait un signalement dans tous les alentours. Peut-être allait-on se mettre à les poursuivre.

* * *

Jacques était en train de souper avec sa femme, Clara, lorsqu'il entendit trois petits coups frappés à la porte. Grommelant, il alla ouvrir.

-Qui est-ce qui... commença-t-il d'humeur maussade.

Mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait à faire : deux petits enfants, pâle, les vêtements souillés, la mine défaite. La fillette blonde soutenait son ami, qui avait l'air mal en point.

-Ah... commença Jacques. Je vois. Vous êtes les enfants qui se sont échappés de Beaune, il y a quatre jours ? Je vous félicite d'avoir réussi à vous enfuir sous le nez de ces crétins de policiers collabos. Mais je ne veux pas d'histoire ici, alors veuillez repartir.

Au moment où il allait refermer la porte, il entendit la fillette :

-S'il-vous-plaît. Juste un peu d'eau et de quoi manger. Mon ami est malade. Je vous en prie.

-Non, je suis désolé mais non. Je ne suis pas seul. J'ai une femme, une famille. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient accusés de résistance par ma faute. Désolé, je ne peux rien pour vous. Allez voir dans les ferme d'à-côté, peut-être.

-Jacques ? appela Clara de la cuisine. Qui est-ce ?

La femme se leva, et alla voir par elle-même. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux enfants, son cœur fut empli de pitié et de compassion.

-Voyons, Jacques ! Tu vois bien que ces enfants ont besoin d'aide !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! C'est bien toi qui rêverait de faire partie de la résistance, de foutre un raclée aux allemands et de traîner en justice tous les collabos, non ? Alors soit un peu brave, pour une fois. Ces enfants ont besoin de nous.

-Mais... si on les découvre chez nous... tout le monde prendra ! Non seulement nous, mais aussi nos familles !

-Ça aurait été pareil si tu étais entré dans la résistance. Allons, venez les enfants.

La femme les fit entrer. Elle prit dans ses bras Akira, incapable de tenir plus sur ses jambes. Elle l'allongea dans un lit improvisé au grenier, en promettant d'appeler, dès demain, un ami médecin, qui viendra l'examiner, sans parler des enfants à personne. Puis elle proposa à Tokito de se laver, elle lui donna des vêtements qui avaient appartenu à sa fille, et lui prépara quelque chose à manger.

Le lendemain, Tokito se réveilla dans un lit improvisé, composé exclusivement de paille bien chaude. A côté d'elle, Akira dormait. Elle se souvint de la veille, de l'homme réticent, et de sa femme, si gentille. Elle entendit des bruits, et vit la femme en question entrer, suivie d'un homme, qu'elle présenta comme étant le médecin. Celui-ci s'approcha du malade, demanda à Tokito les différents symptômes, examina son patient inconscient. Finalement, il les rassura, en disant qu'il s'agissait là d'une simple gastro-entérite, rien de bien alarmant. Elle passerait vite, d'après lui. Tokito était rassurée : Akira était son ami, et elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Lorsque les deux adultes repartirent, elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, et regarda le garçon endormi à côté d'elle. Dans sa tête, elle se remémorait tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elle revoyait ce jour-là, le 16 juillet 1942, dans un bus.

* * *

_Hôtel Lutécia, Paris, 1945_

Retrouvailles, cris de joie, larmes, bonheur indescriptible. Tokito ressentait tout cela quand elle voyait des couples, des familles se retrouver. Ceux qui revenaient étaient terriblement maigres, avec le crâne rasé, les yeux hagards. On aurait dit des morts-vivants. Mais lorsqu'ils serraient contre eux les êtres qui leur étaient chers, ils étaient bien vivants. leurs cris de joie, leurs pleurs, leur douleur, tout cela montrait qu'ils étaient encore là, que l'Enfer ne les avait pas encore engloutis. Pas comme la majorité d'entre eux, qui avaient été moins chanceux.

-Tokito ?

La jeune fille se retourna, et sourit en voyant Akira arriver.

-Je savais que je te trouverai ici. Alors ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Rien. Ils ne sont pas là.

-Ne désespère pas. Attendons, ils reviendront, crois-moi.

Les paroles d'Akira étaient creuses. En réalité, il était convaincu qu'ils ne reviendraient pas. Mais comment dire une chose si terrible ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit doucement Tokito en secouant la tête. Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de venir ici. Papa et maman ne reviendront pas.

Elle prit la main d'Akira dans la sienne, et la serra fort. Prononcer ces mots lui avait demandé de la force, et du courage. Mais elle avait dit ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Et maintenant, elle se sentait soulagée. Akira serra son amie contre lui. Tout lui semblait si loin, et si proche en même temps.

Pour sa part, Tokito trouvait que tout ça, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu l'avait changée, l'avait grandie en un temps record. En effet, en trois ans, elle était passée de la petite fille, ne sachant pas se débrouiller seule et ayant sans cesse besoin de quelqu'un, à la jeune fille indépendante, mûre, ouverte d'esprit, et forte qu'elle était maintenant. Et ces changements, certainement n'auraient-ils jamais été faits, si elle ne l'avait pas croisé par hasard, ce matin du 16 juillet 1942.

* * *

_Paris, 1964_

-Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais enregistrer votre témoignage, sur votre première rencontre, ce jour-là. Car c'est un point de vu intéressant, de suivre un événement historique, en s'intéressant exclusivement aux relations que les gens ont entretenus lorsque ça s'est passé. De plus, il me semble que les liens, qu'ils soient de parenté, d'amitié ou autre, sont importants dans notre contexte, non ?

Tokito jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. Puis elle se tourna vers la journaliste. Constatant qu'Akira ne semblait pas vouloir parler, elle commença :

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un bus, le 16 juillet 1942.

* * *

**Bonus-délire de l'auteure : la réaction des personnages**

Tokito (qui finit de lire) : c'est quoi cette histoire ?! Pourquoi je me bats pas, moi ?

Auteure : mais voyons Tokito ! Tu n'es qu'une petite fille de dix ans !

Tokito : oui mais moi, à dix ans, je savais maîtriser mon hokutoshichisei !

Auteure : d'accord, mais là, je t'ai présentée comme une fille _normale_.

Tokito : qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que je ne suis pas normale ? (éclaire sadique dans les yeux)

Auteure (cours dans tous les sens pour échapper à une volée de cartes mortelle) : maiiiis noooon ! C'eeeeest juuuuuste queeeeee lààààà t'eeeees touuuuut siiiiimpleeeemeeent paaas une samuuuuraaiii ! Arrêteeeee aaaaveeeec ceeees caaartes pleeeeaaaase !

Tokito : et il lui arrive quoi, à Fubuki ?

Auteure : bah... il est mort. Et Hitoki aussi.

Tokito : et la fin ?

Auteure : quoi la fin ?

Tokito : je cite : " _Tokito jeta un coup d'oeil à son mari_" C'est quoi, ça ?

Auteure : bah... tu t'es mariée. Y'à pas de mal.

Tokito : si. Parce que non seulement je me coltine ce minable d'Akira tout au long de ton histoire, mais en plus il faut qu'à la fin, je sois mariée à lui !

Auteure : avoue que ce n'est pas pour te déplaire.

Tokito (version rouge pivoine) : quoi mais que...

Auteure (cours de nouveau pour échapper à une nouvelle volée de cartes) : j'ai rien diiiit !

Tokito : mais bon... à pars ça... c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal cette histoire. Mais moi, j'te dis, les policiers du début, je leur aurai envoyé une bonne volée de cartes, ça les aurait calmés, et on ne se serait pas retrouvés dans des endroits pourri à crever de faim et de la mauvaise hygiène.

Auteure (à part) : mais y'aurait plus d'histoire après. (à Tokito) : je te rappelle que t'es pas samurai dans l'histoire.

Akira : elle est bizarre cette fanfic.

Auteure : tu trouves ?

Akira : elle est tordue. Tu nous fais passer pour des êtres fragiles et tout le tralala alors que c'est pas vrai.

Auteure : raah tu vas pas faire comme Tokito ! Vous-êtes-pas-samurai-dans-cette-histoire !

Akira : mais tout de même... Et puis pourquoi je reste tout le temps avec Tokito ?

Auteure : parce que "on est plus forts à deux".

Akira : mais pourquoi Tokito ?

Auteure : t'aurais préféré qui d'autre ?

Akira : Kyo !

Auteure : ouais masi Kyo c'est pas une fille. Donc ça ne va pas si je veux faire un mariage à la fin.

Akira : tiens d'ailleurs, j'allai t'en parler : pourquoi un mariage ? (ton très dur, presque cruel)

Auteure (flippe à mort) : par... parce que c'est mimi !

Akira : mimi ?! mimi ?! Mais ça va pas la tête ?! En plus avec cette furie blonde !

Auteure : ouais mais tu l'aimes quand même bien ! aaaah ! (cours avec un Akira énervé derrière).

Akira : pourquoi Kyo est pas dans cette fic ?

Auteure : parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ! na !

Akira : une fic sans Kyo, c'est pas une fic SDK.

Auteure : tu veux dire que ni toi, ni Tokito ne faites parti du SDK ?

Akira : non, mais c'est que ce n'est pas une vrai fic. voilà tout ! Bon ben bye bye ! essaie de faire mieux la prochaine fois !

Auteure : Grrr... quel sale caractère ! même pas un mot gentil ! Au moins Tokito a dit qu'elle l'avait trouvée pas mal, mon histoire !

Hitoki : oh, c'est triste !

Fubuki : ouais... Pourquoi on est morts ?

Auteure : parce que. J'en ai décidé ainsi ! Hitoki a donné sa vie pour que sa fille puisse survivre ! N'est-ce pas beau, ça ?

Fubuki : et moi ? J'apparais presque pas.

Auteure : si, au début. Tu défends ta femme.

Fubuki : ouais mais je disparais ensuite. C'est pas juste.

Auteure : Roh làlà ! Jamais contents, ces personnages, franchement.

Hitoki : si, moi je suis contente. Même si c'est un peu triste ce qu'il se passe avec Tokito.

Auteure (saute au cou de Hitoki) : HITOKIIII ! Je t'adore ! Bisous bisous ! Enfin un personnage de satisfait dans tout ça.

Bon ben, à la prochaine !

Tokito : essaie de faire mieux, la prochaine fois !

Akira : exactement ! Sinon, ça ira très mal !


End file.
